LKA: Superhero Saga Stage One Leah's POV
by X5 - 452
Summary: AU;BIG SUMMER collab w/ O.N.Labbit. 1st part of a 3 part saga. Leah has left the res, using her wolf gift to be a superhero chasing rogue vamps. Meeting Alice, the psychic sidekick; 911 operator, Bella; nerdy Edward;eventually all Twilight chara's.L/V
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

This is a collaboration with O. N. Labbit :) Who is my fellow lover of Leah :)

VERY AU: This is the main story, and first stage, in the Superhero Saga. This is Leah's POV, since she's the main superhero. There is also, "Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga; Stage Two," in Bella's POV, and "FPI, Paranormal Investigations: Superhero Saga; Stage Three," in Rose's POV.

Please enjoy our collaboration that we're working on through the summer. We're trying to make this similar to a comic series, but with all the Twilight characters. For now – here's Leah, the kick-ass superhero, kicking some ass.

"_We've always been ready for female superheroes, because women want to be them and men want to do them."_

_Famke Janssen_

**Leah is a Kick-Ass Superhero**

Tall; sleek; dark; beautiful; exquisite; exotic; hot; simmering; Victoria's secret model meets animal magnetism.

Hah, the last one was my favorite. The articles were hidden on page 5 or 9 or even on a front page if the town was small enough - all about me. The woman they began to call Wolf Girl or She-Wolf. It was like some second rate comic book character produced by Vertigo or maybe Top Cow comics; they loved female heroines that were hot; of course, if I was in a Top Cow comic my bra size would be a D, rather than a B.

I left Forks and the Quileute reservation three years ago to make a change. I definitely needed a change in my life. I had studied to be a firefighter before this whole wolf mess and then obtained my first dan in Aikido (it's like a black belt) after becoming a wolf. I wasn't sure why I had taken such an interest in Aikido; I think I wanted to feel more in control of my destiny or I just needed something to do, whatever, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides I didn't think being a shape-shifting giant wolf would work on a resume later on in life. I didn't think I'd be doing this forever – little did I know.

So, I applied to be a firefighter and EMT, since that was what I had studied at the community college. But then my pack told me I couldn't work outside the Res. I needed to be on call as a protector of humans – as a wolf. And as a firefighter I would live at the station for days at a time and since there had been a rise in vampire attacks in the southwest they feared eventually it would spill to our area of the great northwest.

I made a decision; I wasn't going to wait. Vampires were ruining my life and they had been ruining my life for a long time. They were the reason I became a wolf – killing my dad with the shock of his only daughter transforming into a beast. Those vampires were the reason I would never have children and never be normal. I pretty much blamed vampires for everything, especially this horrible thing that was my life.

So I left Forks and the reservation, against the wishes of my pack of course, to find my life and my purpose. I decided to go to the vampires in the southwest and try to find out why their attacks were proliferating. That and I wanted to be able to kill vampires without any Res rules to stop me. Turning on my Alpha, who was a jerk anyway - I was a lone wolf now.

That all brought me to here: Phoenix, Arizona on a lonely night. The streets were empty at 3 a.m., the witching hour. This was when people who were up to no good came out to do some of that no good crap.

So here I was, crouching on the roof of a Taco Bell, as I watched three perps. (Yes, I used the lingo of a hard-boiled detective because one, I read too much Pulp Fiction; and two, I watched too many reruns of _Law and Order_ - the first shows with Lenny and Green, after that they sucked.)

The perps were attacking a defenseless young college age girl. She had long, brunette hair, and cried out for help that wasn't forthcoming. She actually tried hard to fight them off. These men were not vampires, but they were no less monsters.

They grabbed the young woman, struggling in their grasp, as they pulled her from the parking lot and to the alley behind the store.

She had come out to buy a few items at the Quik Mart, completely oblivious to the fact there would be jerks wanting to get their rocks off at her expense. I saw the one bag she had dropped on the ground after they roughly grabbed her. On closer inspection I could see it was a box of Lucky Charms and milk. She risked coming out at 3am to buy milk and Lucky Charms; and I thought my life was pathetic. Although I felt it was really stupid of her to go out so late at night by herself, I did feel sorry that she had been pulled to the back alley of a Quik Mart to be raped.

This was it – time for me to be a superhero. I leapt into the air, shimmering light all around me, and then hit the ground on four paws. A small sack was tied to my left ankle.

In my wolf form I prowled around the corner of the mart. They held her down, laughing at her feeble attempts to escape them. One, young, greasy-looking guy with scruffy hair knelt at her head, his dirty hand over her mouth. The second one already had his pants unzipped, standing at her legs, while the last one held across her torso, effectively pinning her down. He looked the oldest and had dark, short hair. I was sure I got here in time. They hadn't done anything yet.

Suddenly the one at her head stood, which elicited some blood curdling screams from the girl. The screams weren't because she was being attacked - it was because she saw me. But once she stopped the wild screaming continued; from the men. The one who'd been at her head stood there frozen, watching me, his eyes so wide they were nearly popping out of his head. Literally, they were bulging.

The other two watched me carefully, fear in their eyes. They stunk of the stuff.

"Fuck – what is that?!" The man by her feet yelled. "What the fuck is that thing?!"

_I could ask the same thing noting what was hanging from his unzipped pants._

I wished I could speak when I was a wolf; I always came up with the best comebacks when I was a wolf.

Now it was time for me to have some fun. I growled deep in my chest then snarled curling my lip and pulling my teeth back threateningly. I began moving forward slowly, stalking my prey, letting them experience the full sound of my growl and large presence as a predator. My mouth brought on extreme terror since it was the size of one of their heads – which would fit nicely in my bite if I were a cannibal. But I had no desire to eat humans, especially stinky, dirty ones like them. If I could laugh as a wolf I would have when I saw their faces; which were so smug a second ago when they grabbed a defenseless woman to rape, now pale white and petrified. Now, two out of the three were running hard and away from the giant wolf, crying and screaming like little girls.

I let out a roar so horrifying that the two running doubled their speed. I leapt at the last one left standing knocking him to the ground so that I landed on top of him, effectively pinning him beneath my huge hulking body. I leaned over his face, dripping drool onto his shirt as it fell from my fangs.

And then I smelled the piss, and knew my teeth did their job. I let go a rumbling, throaty growl – blowing at his face, my wolf drool slapping along his mouth, chin and nose before I backed off him, giving him room.

Within seconds he turned and took off, his pants unzipped and nearly falling round his knees as he kept running.

When I looked down at the woman she was trembling, her eyes never leaving me. Usually they fainted; people don't see giant wolves all that often, but this one was wide awake, maybe she just wasn't all that right in the head. Who shops at three in the morning for cereal anyway? She slowly made her way to a sitting position, stuttering,

"Y-y-you aren't… going… t-t-to hurt me, are you?"

She said it more as a statement – a realization. At least she was smart enough to know I saved her 'virtue.' I turned and trotted to her fallen shopping bag with the milk and cereal lifting it with my teeth before returning to her side and placing the bag beside her.

Her eyes then widened, more in awe and wonder than fear. She slowly stood gathering up her bag and I backed up. Her face was bruised and her lip cut. She had tried to fight them off. The girl had guts; I had to give her that.

She continued to shudder as she breathed deeply to try and calm herself, I'm guessing because of the aftershock at having almost been raped. I didn't think she was scared of me.

"Thanks," she said quietly after a couple of moments.

I nudged my snout toward her, lowering my head once to say you're welcome, and then leapt away.

I had excellent hearing and heard her say, "I'm Bella… Bella Swan. I wish I knew who you were."

It made me grin inside. That was a first. Most wouldn't be thinking about wanting to know who I was or even thank me. They simply thought I was a giant wolf or monster.

I didn't do this for accolades or attention and I really didn't need her telling me in my human form how brave I was, and then watch her get mushy. I had done that with the first two people I saved as a wolf and realized after the articles began to pop up that I really didn't need the attention. It would just help Jacob and Seth find me. And right now I didn't want to be found. Not yet anyway.

I loped behind a conveniently placed warehouse, changed back and then pulled on my dress and flip flops from the small bag I had tied to my ankle. I also kept a small wallet in the bag with my identification and cash. Nonchalantly I walked back to the boulevard, lined with Saguaros and scrubby brush along the median. I found my car, a small VW bug, vintage and painted dark grey. I loved my little bug.

Getting in, I started it up, switched on a hard rock station, just as a really good song started up; Led Zeppelin's "The Immigrant Song."

"_Ahhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhh. We come from the land of the ice and snow. From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow…." _And then I played my air guitar on the steering wheel, mumbling the rest of the lyrics, "_Nananananana-nananananana-nana-nana-nana-na-na-nananananana – Ahhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…_."

As I drove along the moon was nearly full and I'm sure the stories would arise that a werewolf was on the loose in the streets of Phoenix. Those were my favorite stories. I wasn't a werewolf by any means. I was a shape shifter. Some might say a shape shifter abusing her powers. But, I figured if I was going to be a weirdo – the only female wolf shape shifter from my tribe and possibly in existence – I might as well put it to good use as a super hero.

What was it Spidey's uncle said to him, "with great power comes great responsibility" or some shit like that. It was a really cool mantra. It was like saying, yes Leah since you have the power you must kick every bad guy's ass like Superman and Spiderman before you.

I was Leah Clearwater, and I was one kick-ass superhero.

The motel room was like every other motel room I stayed in. This one was off the 17 in Peoria. The bedding was mauve, a color I felt should die, and the walls and pictures cheap.

I pulled out my laptop searching for unusual killings in various online newspapers around the country. Whilst I enjoyed saving damsels in distress my true goal was to find vampires and kill them. I hated vampires with a passion, but I stated that at the beginning. This was part of my wolf make-up, hating vampires – but for me, it ran much deeper.

In some strange occurrence of the universe shape-shifting wolves were made to protect humans from vamps. We lived in a world where there were evil vamps that roamed about killing. The answer to even out the predators in all of nature was to have something that would keep their numbers contained. At least, that was my guess as to why giant wolves were made.

A rap came at the door.

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 4:44 in the morning. Who'd be knocking at my door this time of night?

There was another pounding knock at the door.

Someone wanted me to open. Maybe the motel was on fire. That's funny, I didn't smell smoke.

I walked over and peered out the peep hole cautiously. Someone was standing there but the person's head was down so that I couldn't see their face. The person had a small head with brown hair and was really short.

"Who is it?" I called out, my voice dark.

The only answer was more pounding on the door.

I looked over my room. If I changed into a wolf I'd make a big mess in here, the room was as big as a closet. I had a small knife in my backpack. I walked over and pulled it out unsheathed, and then held it to my side just in case I needed it. I was a super hero and someone might be after me. This was when my martial arts came in handy. I stood with my back to the wall beside the door then turned my head.

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you?" I yelled through the door clenching my fist around the knife, ready for anything.

"Please, just open the door," I heard her say. So - brown hair was a she. She was talking very quietly.

I had to think. She sounded desperate.

I had very good hearing and I heard her say once more, "Please… I know… what you are. Help me. They'll find me… please?"

She must have known I had great hearing because she was whispering really low.

This might be something I'd regret, but… something in her voice sounded so frightened and scared. I carefully unlocked the door and swung it open slowly.

She nearly fell inside and into me. I closed the door quickly, locking it, and looked down at this really small person in my arms. I stood at 5'9" and I don't think she was more than five feet tall.

Her body leaned against me, her head tucked onto my shoulder as she whispered softly again, "I knew… you'd be here. I need," she looked up at me, her face pale accentuating big brown eyes, "your help."

Her size instantly brought about empathy from me but I wondered why this little girl was at my door in the middle of the morning and sounding so scared.

I asked, "What kind of help? And why would you think I could help you – here – at four in the morning – at a motel?"

"Because I saw you… I'm…" she looked over my motel room pulling away from me, "Would you have some water? I'm really thirsty."

She rocked on the balls of her feet and heels, like she was nervous. I could her breathing and the sound of her pulse, which was beating fast.

But I was suspicious. "What do you mean… you saw me?"

"I am so thirsty – please?"

"You tell me what you mean first."

Her eyes were large, brown and set within a lovely small face. She sounded as winsome as she looked – with a lyrical quality in her tone. It actually sounded pleasant to my acute hearing. It was definitely a southern accent with that gentle lilt that you would hear in civil war movies.

"I've…" she looked over the room again. She wasn't looking very well. All the color seemed drained from her face, and then her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh fuck," I breathed.

Within a second she was falling to the floor. Instantly I grabbed around her, catching her around the waist just before she hit. She wasn't heavy, and I hefted her in my arms and placed her on the bed.

"Hey," I nudged her and her eyelids fluttered back open as she came to her senses. I sighed, "Look, I'll get you some water. Just a sec."

I walked to the bathroom to grab a glass, grumbling, "Why didn't you tell me you needed a drink or you'd pass out?"

After filling the glass with water I walked back to the bed. She was sitting up, leaning up against the headboard. I handed her the glass which she accepted thankfully.

"Thank you," she said, smiling so that one dimple creased.

"Sure."

She guzzled the water down in a second. She was really thirsty. She held out the glass, motioning for more.

I walked over grabbing the glass from her, and then refilled and brought it back. She guzzled it down again. This time she took a breath and smiled, with a little more color in her cheeks, saying, "Thank you so much."

"Sure."

I walked to my backpack; pulled out a protein bar, brought it to her, placing it on her lap, "Eat that. You probably fainted because you're hungry."

"Thank you again."

I sat down on the chair at the table and across from her on the bed, watching her open the wrapper over the bar and start eating. She was ravenous. I wanted to ask her more questions but I didn't need to; she began talking all on her own. I started to get the distinct impression that she liked talking.

"I'm… Alice – Mary Alice Brandon – but, you can call me Alice."

"I'm Leah – that's all you need to know right now."

She busily chewed the protein bar.

"Okay… Alice. Can you tell me what you're doing here now? You said something like you know what I am and needed my help. I'm not sure I understand why you said that."

"I see things." Her big eyes moved about, as if searching my room, but I was sure she was searching for what she'd feel comfortable telling me.

"What kind of things?" I asked, but with a touch of sarcasm.

She sniggered lightly.

"You think I'm crazy. Everyone does. That's why I was kept in an asylum," she looked into my eyes direly, "I'm not. I really do see things. I saw you tonight save that girl… Bella - and I know you change into a wolf and you are one of the few things on this earth that can fight vampires and actually win."

_How did she know the name of the girl when I could barely hear her speak? _

She went on, "And I need you because of that. I'm running away from a vampire that stole me from one horrible place and made me live for the last three years in a life even more horrible."

I stood up, pacing to the door, taking this time to peek out the peep hole to see if she was maybe followed, and then looking out the curtain, and then back to the bed.

Standing at the edge of the bed I asked her, "You say you were kept by a vampire? For three years? That's impossible."

"Why?"

"He would have either changed you or killed you. Who are you really?" I went down to her, my palms hitting the bed. "Come on – stop the act!"

She pinched her lips together tightly, and recoiled at my action.

"I understand… why you're upset – but… you have a bad temper, don't you?" she asked, unfazed by my outburst. "I'm not your enemy – in fact, I think… well I see things."

"Yeah – you said that. I'm pretty sure there is a character in a comic named Layla Miller who says the exact same line."

"But that's a comic book character and I'm real. And I saw you and I know what you are and you are what I need right now."

She was a really strange person. Why the hell did I open my door to her?

Running my fingers through my hair totally frustrated and disbelieving this was happening, I sat back on the chair and sighed. Alice looked upset at my reaction.

"I saw you – I know you're nice, but you act like you're tough and not as nice – but you are."

_There she was saying she saw me again._

"Okay – let's not get too personal," I said, "Why do you keep saying you saw me? Why are you here? Why me?"

"I… have visions, like of the future or future events and I saw you. I was running and saw you save that girl, Bella – who needs to be with Edward – but… I don't have a real clear picture of that yet…" her voice drifted again. She was kind of spacey. "…and then I saw that you came here and I knew. I knew you'd help me."

"Oh… got it," I threw out, very non-committed in believing her.

She was insane. She was an escaped patient from an asylum and probably saw me walk into the motel and decided to play this game – possibly because she was delusional. This was some elaborate story she made up in her psychotic head. I'd have to find out what asylum to return her to.

She sat up from the headboard indignantly.

"You don't believe me at all. I understand. But then you're a wolf – a shape-shifting wolf and most people wouldn't believe that. But I do – because…"

"…You saw me – got it."

My eyes drifted toward the door again. How'd she know? She couldn't have followed me from the warehouse and made it up here this quickly.

"I know what you are," Alice told me, "And now you either have to kill me or keep me around. You're not a killer, so I know that you'll keep me around. I have no one and neither do you right now. You know I'm telling you the truth but you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I scoffed, sitting back in the chair.

"That maybe you'll care and like me." She grinned to the side. "You've decided to always be alone and now I'm here and you're afraid you'll like me and you'd rather send me back to the asylum and forget me - which isn't very nice."

"Well – nice or not – you might need to return."

She tightened her lips, and then looked past me, at nothing in particular, just past me, her eyes growing moist. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm scared. Nowhere is safe for me. James will be really, really angry at me for escaping this time." She was breathing more deeply, gulping air. "He'll make sure that I don't die, but that I barely cling to life. That way he can keep torturing me and keep me as his human servant. He'll be really upset this time if he finds me. He makes me tell him the future to help them."

I looked at her finally, really looked at her. She was telling the truth, wasn't she?

"This James guy, does he know when you left? Will he come here soon?"

"I left… I think it was yesterday. He was out with a new group of vampires – they went to Las Vegas, and so I was alone. I waggled out of the cuffs and ran. I saw my chance and kept running. He must have been very busy because I ran farther than I've ever run and then I saw you and that girl… that girl Bella," she stared off after saying the name, as if it was familiar. "Anyway, I knew where I had to go."

Once she started talking her southern lilt was more defined and she sounded older. Her voice reminded me of wind chimes on a porch.

She went on, "I saw a truck driver and asked him to please take me to Phoenix because I had no money and I needed to meet my big sister, but someone mugged me. He felt sorry for me and was a dad with three girls and told me sure. He was really nice." She smiled when she said that, recalling the man's kindness. "I asked him if he had something I could change into. And he did. I knew that would help hide the smell. I went to the bathroom at the truck stop, washed up really good with nothing on and then put on his old clothes, leaving what I had on in that washroom."

I smiled watching her go on with her escape story. "That was really smart thinking," I told her.

She smiled proudly. "Thanks."

"I guess you can sleep here tonight and then I'm not sure. Do you have family? I can give you a ride."

Alice shook her head. "My family, they'll put me away again. I don't really have… anyone."

I exhaled so loudly even I could hear the troubled feelings in my sigh. I knew where she was leading. It happened in so many fictional stories it was cliché. She wanted me to take her in and then we'd become best buds and fight crime together. I knew it. She probably already had visions she was my superhero sidekick. Soon we'd be on the road doing a buddy movie.

"I could… help you." She lifted to her knees, "I can clean really well and I can… run errands. I… I have really good fashion sense. I had to pick out clothes for James partner, Victoria. She'd like to kick a lot when I didn't get the clothes right – but, I learned about colors and all sorts of things because I wanted to do a good job. I really worked hard to make her happy. I can sew. Do you need a new superhero outfit – I can make that."

"I change into a _wolf_," I said deadpanned.

"Oh well… I can sew other stuff."

She went on listing what she could sew, smiling, talking over something cruel like being kicked as if it was just another day at work, smiling and trying to get me to like her and want to keep her – keep her safe.

"Hold up – just a second." I held up my hand, "Calm down."

Alice was on her knees on the bed. She was begging, pleading for me not to leave her where that vamp would get her. She looked so desperate. A lump developed at my throat and I stood from the chair. I could see she was trying to think of other things to make me happy and I walked up to her.

"Alice."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Okay – don't call me that. It makes me sound old."

"Sorry."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Seriously?" She looked 16 at the most.

She nodded.

Shoot, I was only 24-years-old.

I told her, "You don't have to sell to me any more. I can't just leave you to be captured by those vamps again. Okay?"

She nodded, with a really wide and dopey grin, looking too grateful. It made me uncomfortable. She was up on her knees in front of me, catching her breath after speaking so much. In an instant she leapt up and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me in a death grip of appreciation.

This was uncomfortable. I wasn't used to random shows of affection.

And then I could hear her crying. I patted her back lightly, letting her know it would be okay and then slowly pulled away.

"Hey – you going to be okay?" I asked.

She nodded, wiping across her eyes.

"Good. You look tired. You probably passed out because you're hungry. I have some more protein bars in my backpack that should be enough to hold you over until breakfast. You can change into one of my T-shirts and clean up if you like. Then you should get some sleep. I want to take the stuff you're wearing and dump it. While you're sleeping - since it's already five in the morning and places are starting to open - I'll run to the Wal-Mart and buy you some items to wear like, you know… things you'll need. What size are you?"

"Extra small or… I think one – definitely petite."

_Wow, she was small. _

"All right, why don't you get in the shower, just throw your stuff outside the door. I'll get you something to wear for when you get out."

She did as I asked her and then opened the bathroom door, throwing what she was wearing outside of it. She left the door ajar and I pulled it closed, but first I saw her back in the mirror's reflection. When I saw her back I knew she wasn't lying to me. I'd never seen so many scars. It made me feel sick. I'd never seen anything like it. Right then and there I promised myself I'd never let that vamp take her back. It made me want to hunt him down and kill him now.

I shut the door and then threw everything into a trash bag apart from a piece of her shirt and took it with me, locking the door on the way out. I'd make this a quick trip. I didn't want to leave her alone for too long.

The girl was still asleep when I came back. I placed the new clothes at the foot of the bed and looked down at her. She was fragile and frail looking, too dainty to be running around with me. I know I told her that she could come with me, but she would only hold me back. I made my decision quickly as I put an envelope with $500 in it on top of her clothes. That would be enough to get her far away from this vampire named James. I placed a note on the clothes that told her to head as far away from here as she could and not to worry about James. I would make killing him my main priority. I had her scent from her old clothes, and he would find me. I would protect her. I quickly packed up my gear and left the motel room.

Whether I knew it at the time or not – Alice was going to change my life, taking it in a totally new direction.

**A/N** Thanks for reading and the reviews. We look forward to hearing your thoughts on our story. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **This is a collaboration with O.N. Labbit who is the greatest and she knows it!!

**Finding a Vamp to Kick His A****

I rested my feet up on the dashboard of my car and pulled out my road map resting it on my lap. My first problem was finding somewhere to have the showdown with the vamp named James. I needed somewhere safe, away from humans, somewhere that would work to my advantage when I was in wolf form. I traced my finger along the roads trying to think of the best location when my finger moved passed Sedona. It wasn't far from Phoenix; if I just followed the 17 north to the 179 and work my way into Sedona. I'd cut across the 89A and all that open area west of Sedona. I could be there in the next couple of hours. I knew the area had lots of canyons, mesas, caves; it was perfect. I threw the roadmap on the passenger's seat and turned on the ignition checking that Alice's shirt was still hanging from the rear view mirror. _Sedona here I come. _

First things first, I had to stop at a roadside diner and pick up a couple of burgers. I was a shape-shifter and shifting made me hungry. I hadn't eaten since before I saved that Bella girl.

Driving along the road listening to classic rock – which was my favorite - I ate the burgers. Eric Clapton was playing in the background, _"I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy." _I had no idea if this idea would work, but I hoped James would be coming for me soon. He would have possibly caught Alice's scent heading to Phoenix when I met her. If he was moving south, then hopefully he'd catch the scent of Alice on me and meet me in Sedona. That was my hope. This wasn't exact science.

After a couple of hours I was in Sedona, and pulled over to a motel, the Orchards Inn. It was a lot nicer than what I was used to - more expensive too. The room was beautiful: desk and chair in one corner, king size bed, view of the rock formations, and every amenity I would like – not that I would use it.

In the morning I'd head out to Bell Rock and wait for the vampire to come to me. If there were people around there was plenty of open space to the west that I could move to.

Alice told me it was James and his mate, Victoria. I could handle two vamps easily. I dumped my gear in the room, and then drifted out of the lobby and onto the Main Street. I figured I would grab some dinner then head up to sleep. I had a big day of vampire killing tomorrow - I needed my strength.

Walking down the streets, lit with lamps shaded in yellow, the odor hit me. That sweet, sickening smell that made my stomach churn and my heart skip a beat. A vampire was close by. I turned quickly, surveying the darkness behind. A few tourists who had been walking behind passed by giving me strange looks. I ignored them. The smell faded and I thought that maybe I had been imagining it, so I followed my original course. After walking a couple of steps, that scent wafted across the night air again. A vampire was following me. I looked around; the street was fairly empty this late at night. I walked to the nearest wall and placed my back against it, my eyes searching around vigilantly.

"James," I whispered into the darkness knowing he would hear me and I heard a voice chuckle.

"You know my name but I don't know yours," a voice responded, low and guttural, but attempting to be pleasant to my acute hearing. It was a vampire, and there would never be anything pleasant about one of those creatures.

Reining hold of my anger, I listened. The Main Street in Sedona was no place to phase into a wolf and start hunting for a creepy, stalker vampire. I sniffed the warm air, his stench circled around my heightened olfactory senses. I just couldn't see him.

"You have something that belongs to me," that low voice said this time. "You're a foolish human if you think you can keep what is mine from me."

His voice sent shivers up my spine - sadistic bastard.

I growled under my breath, "I have nothing that belongs to you – and I'm no ordinary human."

I heard him make a strange sound, like he was elated over something. It came from deep in his throat.

"If you want to find out what I know," I said, "meet me at Bell Rock tomorrow - noon."

"She isn't with you," it was more a statement than a question. I had to wonder how long this vampire had been tailing me without me noticing.

"You might have to take the chance I know where she is," I retorted confidently, "How badly do you want her?"

Silence.

I waited there immobile for another ten minutes before I realized he wasn't going to reply. I turned on my heel and raced back to the hotel, losing my appetite. I knew there was every chance the vampire was in my room waiting to attack me, but I could also tell that he wanted Alice back badly. Why else would he have taken so much trouble to talk with me? He could have just attacked me right now, but he held back, and I realized it was because he wanted to find out about Alice. I knew one thing – I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I leaned against my car waiting. Bell Rock loomed in the distance. The area I parked was empty and out of the way. It was already heating up in the high desert at 9 in the morning, and then a sweet scent drifted by me. He was here. I looked around but couldn't see him.

"You're early," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

I sensed him approaching me cautiously. I think he realized I was a wolf. If he'd thought I was human I would have been dead or captured last night.

"So are you," his voice carried across the lonely desert. "I don't sleep. I see you didn't either. You must be very tired - weak."

"Why don't you show yourself? Or, are you just a cowardly vamp?" I dared, turning around trying to catch a glimpse of him. I know he was nearby. He was moving very quickly.

James appeared in front of me, "Surprise!"

His grip instantly took hold of my throat. I gasped as he sent me flying into a rock wall. I groaned in pain as the rock cut into my back. I fell to the ground, my knees covered in the red dirt of Sedona.

James stood there grinning, a triumphant smile on his face like he had already won. He was wrong.

"My turn," I hissed.

My body started shaking, as I ran and pounced, transforming into a wolf as my clothes shredded away. His face was one of shock as I landed on him, all four paws tackling him to the dirt.

In an instant I took him down, my jaws clamping down at his shoulder. He screamed with pain as I ripped into his neck. My teeth bit down, ripping and tearing until a gaping hole was left in his body.

James grabbed at his neck screaming, "Victoria!"

The other one Alice had told me about. I wondered where she was. I lifted, and within a second her arms grabbed around my waist, so I was on my back, paws in the air, and flung me into another rock formation. My head hit the rock first. _Ouch_….

I fell to the ground in a heap, dazed. I looked up to see the female vamp, a head of wild, flaming red wavy hair, standing above the male vamp. They both had that pale skin and scarlet eyes. The female seemed almost cat-like, and she was beautiful – the norm for vampires. James was well built, light brown, or sandy blonde hair and a chilling smile, red eyes that grazed over me as he sat up, still holding his neck.

"My love?" the female, Victoria, asked in a voice that seemed too child-like for someone her age.

James glared at me, an evil grin spreading across his face. Did he really think he'd win? But then I saw three other vamps leap from the rocks above. There were five of them. My view spread across the five: two on my right and one on my left, and then James and Victoria in front.

"Let's play with her a little," he said. "I'd only heard of these dogs – this might be fun."

I growled loudly. This dog was going to bite off him and his girlfriend's head in a moment, but first I leapt at the two to my right, they looked the weakest.

I ripped off their heads in a second. They had no fighting skills. I felt a bit more confidant. It gave the others pause when they watched and then James laughed – maniacally laughing.

Victoria made the first move, attacking. I snarled, biting at her arm. She side stepped with a laugh, the third leapt on my back, his claws digging deeply. While focused on those two, James blindsided me, so that I slammed into the nearest set of rocks. Years of this national park of beautiful red rocks was going to be demolished in one afternoon if I didn't end this soon.

I lifted on my paws, and then felt my ribs crack. I snapped my jaws at James as he leapt from the right. On the left Victoria's black leather boot kicked my already broken ribs. I howled in pain, falling to my knee. James grabbed me by the scruff of my neck roughly, and then slammed me face first into the red dirt.

"Change back, dog, into a human - I have questions," he sneered in my face, as he held me to the dirt. I snapped at him, scraping off a bit of his nose. He answered by throwing me into another rock formation.

"Wrong answer dog," James growled, instantly in front of me, and then socked me right across my snout.

Victoria grabbed me by my hind leg and swung me over her head and down into the ground. I made a small indent like I'd been a meteorite.

"Change dog," Victoria hissed at me, and I snarled at her. James stalked over to where I was lying and stomped his foot down on my hind leg effectively breaking it. I howled as the pain ripped through me. Victoria laughed and then did the same to my front leg. Oh man, the pain was overwhelming. I couldn't think. I couldn't even drag myself up from the ground. And then with the third young vampire they repeatedly attacked, so that all I could see were glimpses of them blurring across my disoriented gaze. These vamps were so strong. I'd never fought vamps like this. One last hit and I felt the world grow black.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I awoke, my body was still in an immense amount of pain. My front leg was healing in and awkward position, but at least my back leg felt like it was healing right. I looked around me and found myself in a metal cage. Victoria was crouched outside of the cage looking at me. To taunt me she poked at me with a metal pole. I think it was from a stop sign she'd stolen.

"Hello little wolf girl, why don't you transform back so we can have a nice little chat?" Victoria asked coyly and I snarled at her defiantly. She stabbed the metal pole, hard and into my side, leaving it inside me. I howled. It was placed to hurt but not kill. She moved it side to side, jamming it harder, and I kept howling in pain.

"We can't have you healing so soon. James noticed you heal, and so as soon as that hole closes up – I'll make another."

Victoria gave an amused laugh, her red eyes flickering in the darkness of the cave. She was a nocturnal creature. My eyes darted around me, we were inside a cavern and I was trapped like a mouse.

James was nowhere in sight, Victoria noticed my searching eyes.

"You won't get out of this cage." She yanked out the metal pole quickly. I growled again. _Damn that hurt_. "If you are wondering where James and our newborn is, they took a quick trip to Flagstaff for dinner – lots of tourists there and it's a big town. Sedona is a little too small. Maybe I'll get to eat a wolf tonight. Once James gets back we can finish playing with you."

I was breathing hard, snorting from my jaws, drool gathering on the bottom of the cage. I wished I had enough strength to punch her in her pretty little face. At least I killed two vamps today. I was healing slowly. They'd broken me up pretty bad. I think they continued stomping on me after I'd passed out.

Suddenly Victoria's head snapped up into the air and she sniffed the air then licked her lips. I could smell it too, that coppery scent of blood. It was a strong scent of blood on the air. It was like… if I didn't know better I'd suspect someone had some bait that they were trying to lure the vamp with.

There was the sound of a car driving outside, a horn honking loudly. Victoria's head snapped to attention. "Hmm, maybe I can catch a snack too."

She raced off, out of the cavern. My eyes started to flutter closed when I smelt a familiar scent, a human scent. It woke me up – I knew that smell.

"Wake up, Leah," I turned just as Alice reached through the cage, her tiny hand stroking my head. I whimpered. I wanted to ask 'what the hell are you doing here?'

I watched her eyes look over me. She looked like a child whose dog had been hit by a car. I knew I looked bad. I felt bad.

That small voice spoke, "I know you're tired and hurt, but you need to get up. Edward and Bella need your help - come on Leah," Alice pleaded. "I know you save them – I saw it."

I wanted her to unlock the cage, instead of talking. She didn't need to talk me into helping them. Whoever was out there luring the vamp was going to be killed. They didn't understand you don't play games with vamps.

Alice struggled with the latch on the cage door. She finally opened it slowly. With difficulty I got to my feet. My whole body was in pain. I limped forward placing most of my weight on my good back and front leg. One of my legs in the back was still healing. I kept my front leg raised - it did not look good.

"Good girl Leah," Alice scratched my head and behind my ears. Did she really think I was her pet dog? Actually, it did feel really good. Oh shoot, it made my hind leg shake, like I was about to scratch a flea.

"Leah you need to save Edward and Bella, Victoria will eventually catch up to them."

_No duh_… did she really think I didn't know how to be a hero?

Alice and I, me limping, made our way to the cave entrance. I watched a hummer heading across the desert floor at breakneck speed, dust flying behind it. My enhanced eyes could see a young man driving - my guess was Edward; and then the girl I had saved the day before, Bella. What the hell were those two even doing here? What was with these stupid humans? Alice especially shouldn't have been here. She was the reason James and Victoria kept me. She's the one they wanted, not me.

I heard an outraged scream and saw Victoria getting up from the ground, her hair a mess, covered in red dust. I gathered Edward and Bella ran her over. That car had to have had some work done to hurt a vampire like that. Victoria took off running. She was pissed at the drivers of the hummer.

Alice touched my back gently. "Go on Leah, you can do it, I've…"

I spun my head around, snapping at her, a low growl in my throat. _I got it – sheesh! She sees things._

It made her eyes widen, but then giggle. Why wasn't she scared of me?

Whether she saw me in one of her crazy visions or not, those people were going to be killed soon if I didn't do something. A mad rush of adrenalin flew through me – that part of me that was a protector of humans that coursed through my veins as a wolf - and I bounded forward, ignoring the pain.

I raced towards the hummer head on before leaping into the air, onto the hood, and then the roof, before jumping off, colliding with Victoria.

I took her down by surprise and dug my teeth into her thigh with relish. Victoria screamed in anguish as I tore her leg off. She wouldn't be able to follow us now. If I wasn't so weak, I'd bite off her other leg too.

My body shook. I'd overdone it. I backed up and my body phased back to human form, and then fell to the ground, blood pouring from my side where she'd stuck the pole. I tried not to look at my mutated right arm, or mangled legs.

The hummer sped up beside me and the back door swung open. Bella and Alice grabbed under my arms, lifting me, and pulling me up and into the back seat.

"Take the leg too," Edward commanded from the front seat.

Bella sighed hesitantly, but then climbed down picking up the leg, "Oh this is so gross." She looked away with revulsion, threw the leg on the floor, hopped in back on the other side of me, and then yelled, "Drive Edward, drive!"

Edward floored it, as the hummer drove away leaving Victoria to howl in pain.

The young man turned to look at us in the back seat as he drove. His green eyes stared at me in shock.

I moaned, "Take a picture – it will last longer."

Bella and Alice laughed.

"I… was simply seeing if you were alright," Edward stated, driving with his eyes forward. "You're bleeding a lot."

I was naked for crying out loud. Luckily Alice pulled a blanket over me. I was shivering; I had so many broken bones that needed to heal. Alice was directing Bella to help with a jacket over my side wound.

"A shape-shifter, I never dreamed that I would see a shape-shifter," Edward was ranting in the front seat. "Wait until I share this. It will be in the next newsletter. I didn't know there were wolves in this part of the country that were shape shifters – although I'd heard of the grey wolves at times in Apache culture, and then the coyote shape shifters in legends along the southwest. Do you know any bird shape shifters? Are you from a local tribe?"

"I'd prefer you keep… your mouth shut," I said. _Who was this nerd?_

Just hearing him talk made me want to flush his head down a toilet.

"Who's the geek?" I asked Alice, weakly, leaning against the back seat. My whole body felt cold, and wouldn't stop shaking.

The young man scowled at me in the rearview mirror. He should be grateful; I possibly gave him the only view of a nude woman in the flesh that he might ever get in his life.

"That's Edward," the young girl who liked Lucky Charms said, "remember me? I'm Bella – the one you saved behind the Quik Mart? I wanted to thank you." Bella's face was directly in front of mine. "Thank you. Alice brought us together to come save you. She sees things."

"No kidding," I said sarcastically. "Did she see how stupid…" I grimaced, "this was? Y-y-you… could have all been… hurt… _killed_."

My eyes turned to Alice, glaring at her.

"You needed us," Alice said, sounding more confident. "I know you won't admit it – but you did."

Maybe she was right. I wasn't doing so great on my own.

"You did great fighting off Victoria," Alice cooed hugging me, and I groaned. Was she trying to dislodge a rib into a vital organ?

I stared at her in a mix of shock and wanting to hurt her. Alice could have gotten her and her new little friends killed!

I wanted to yell at her but I was just so tired.

"Fuck it," I mumbled as I passed out once more.

**A/N** We thank you for reading and look forward to your reviews. : ) GO ON REVIEW! YOU KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hey all, another add to LKA (Leah's POV), but first, you should give a look to our third, and final installment of the Superhero Saga for the summer,** Paranormal Investigations, F**_**P**_**I: Superhero Saga; Stage Three. **It's from Rose's POV. Rose and her partner Emmett run into the vamps and end up being recruited to work with the F_P_I by Jane, the secret operative with Interpol in London (Jane even has a British accent). Its romantic hijinks with Emmett and Rose and all the behind the scenes stuff as the vampires try to take over the world. :D

**O.N. Labbit **and I are enjoying making up this little adventure and we hope you enjoy reading. Thank you.

**Desert Vamp's Digs**

There was only one feeling – pain. I woke again feeling disoriented. The last time I was awake the Lucky Charms girl gave me water. I knew she was being helpful, but I wanted to give her a hard time anyway. The three of them needed to stay away from me. I didn't understand why they persisted in trying to help me.

I was lying on a table in a room with low lighting. I sat up slowly. My right arm was wrapped in a soft cast, and my legs were all bandaged and wrapped in gauze and tape. My side had a large bandage over it, and then wrapped around where the ribs were. All were temporary, so the person who did this knew I would heal. Already I felt better inside and my appendages weren't in as much pain. I was wearing a simple smock, like a patient.

I swung my legs slowly to the side of the table and sat for a moment, gathering my bearings. I felt I'd been asleep for a few days. I sat there, my hands on the side of the table, and looked over where I was at. The flooring was cement and there were large windows so that someone could look into this room. I turned to see monitors and emergency room equipment, and then cabinets with what looked like a pharmacy of medication behind glass.

Where was I? Did they take me to a hospital? Oh no – what if they took me to a vet?

I lifted off the table and quickly stood, though my legs wobbled. I had to get out of here. Instantly I was at the door, opening it slowly. I heard voices around the corner, just outside where I was, and so I walked out from the room cautiously.

Hugging the wall, I made my way toward the voices. It was the Mystery Machine gang talking to someone with a soft southern accent. I looked above and I was in what looked like a warehouse, but darker. It might have been the interior room in a large building. There were hanging fluorescent light bars and it was very open. At the end I saw a ramp, large enough for a vehicle and the whole room looked like the inside of a mechanics garage. There were tools that proved it was a garage. I was in some mechanics lair. And that black Hummer was parked in the corner alongside a few other dark vehicles: a dune buggy and SUV's.

At the back, past the garage, was also a small office, and to my right were metal stairs leading up to a thick metal door. That must be the way out.

I felt sleepy, and wondered if this hospital, or whatever, had drugged me.

"She's awake." I heard that weird Edward – who seemed a little too into ogling me. My guess was he spent a lot of time viewing internet porn.

I needed to get out of here. My body – something wasn't right. I couldn't change into a wolf. I could feel it inside, that I wasn't able to change.

"Hi Leah," The little one, Alice said, first to greet me. She was grinning from ear to ear, like this was natural to be in a place like this, me in a hospital smock. "You should probably sleep some more. You have to heal. Jasper said that you would need to rest a day more, and then everything would be back to normal."

"Where…?" I began, and then looked over to Bella, looking like she was forcing a smile. She didn't look like she wanted to be here. Good – maybe she'd leave. This was dangerous. And then the Edward guy was staring intensely at me and then glancing to the girl. I was pretty sure he had a crush on Lucky Charms.

"You are at my underground facility," the young, tall man with light blonde hair and dead golden eyes stepped forward. He was the one who owned this place, and instantly I knew he wasn't trustworthy. I felt my skin bristle at his presence. He was a vampire. Why was I in a vampire lair and these nimrods were all smiling?

"Back away from him!" I yelled to the three, "He's a…"

"I know what he is," Edward cut in quickly, his eyes lifted with a pedantic air, "This is a friend, Jasper Whitlock, also known as, Desert Vamp. He was just explaining everything to us."

My ire was up, as I pointed to him, "You get away from me. You're a vampire!" I couldn't change. "What… what did you do? You're suppressing me somehow. What… what did you do to me?" My breathing was picking up – I needed to change. Why couldn't I change? Everything inside was willing me to change, and yet I couldn't.

Alice, that effervescent little Alka-Seltzer tablet in human form, was patting at my shoulder. "You should take it easy. You really need to calm down."

I grabbed at my side. There was blood there. "Take it easy?"! I was shouting. Blood was all over my left hand, as I held at the bandaged side.

The vampire walked toward me. I barked at him, "Back away! You stay away from me, you fuckin' bloodsucker!"

My wound was leaking and I held it, falling to one knee. It was difficult with my one arm still broken trying to hold myself up.

Wolf emotions ran high and inside I was panicking at not being able to change when faced with a vampire.

The vampire came to grab me and I grabbed his ankle, pulling, and taking out his balance so that he fell backward. "Get away! Once I figure out how to change… urgh… I'm biting you." Everything was hurting again. I couldn't make myself change.

"Miss," he said while sitting on the ground, "you really need to take it easy with that wound." His soft southern accent wasn't fooling me. "I've given you something to help you heal and not change."

"Not change?" I looked at the dimly crew. They'd taken me straight to a place where this guy knew how to suppress wolves.

"Why you," I was growling at the monster. He was going to kill us all.

Bella, the Lucky Charms girl, stared at me, growing paler and paler, starting to look green around the edges. What was wrong with her? I was the one bleeding like crazy. She was looking really wobbly.

Her eyes suddenly fell back in her head and she fell to the cement in an instant.

"Oh no," Edward was down at her side, slapping at her face.

Alice made a cute little whistling sound, "oh my, she faints at the sight of blood."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We sat around the table, Bella still blushing over fainting. I'd been cleaned up with Alice's help, and for the sake of all involved would watch Jasper the vampire closely. I wasn't going to let him give me any shots, or pills, or anything else. I only took a water Edward brought from inside his Hummer. I didn't trust the vamp.

I knew the creatures were fast, but even as a human I could be fast too. I just was out of ideas since I was healing and needed to wait it out – wait out whatever he gave me to suppress being able to change. And then I'd take him down.

For now, because there were civilians, I told them I would be calm as Jasper fed me his sales pitch.

Jasper did have a delicate way about him as he explained. "I am Jasper Whitlock. I have been running an operation for five years under the Death Valley, keeping in communication with others who realize there is more to the world than simply humanity. Those who are enlightened like The Pie Man."

"The pie man?" I asked.

Edward raised his hand quickly, "That would be me." He grinned haughtily, "I'm fairly famous."

I laughed, coughing because I was laughing so hard. "You're famous for your pies?" I kept laughing.

"It's my moniker – my pseudonym – my online persona as the keeper of all things supernatural and paranormal. Things the government is trying to hide from us."

He slowed down his talking, affronted, as I continued laughing.

I said, still laughing, "Maybe I don't get the pie reference? Does it mean you have to get off on apple pies?"

"No – ha-ha – so wonderful you watch deviant films."

"Edward," Lucky Charms spoke, "maybe we should let Jasper just continue."

"I don't get her problem." Edward raked his fingers through his hair, looking agitated by my laughing and so I continued.

"Yeah, well then maybe you should leave. In fact," I got up from the table, "I should leave now. You all are playing a dangerous game."

"Please," Jasper stood across from me at the table, his hands out and with a very dour look. "Miss, I have contacts with many agencies. We formed our own group in the last three years when there was an influx of vampire newborns. I work very closely with a group of doctors and scientists in the Bay area near San Francisco that have been using my blood and skin graphs – which have been hard to obtain with volunteers as myself – to work on a vampire cure, or at least a suppressor to weaken the vampires – who are basically indestructible."

This piqued my attention.

He continued, "Our group was begun by these scientists and I approached them with an idea. I found they were working closely with other vampires, like me, who have sought to co-exist with humanity. I've been a vampire for over a hundred and fifty years. I became one during the civil war.

"Recently our group of American scientists joined a group within Interpol out of London that has existed since the turn of the century. The vampires had always had structure – so as not to be discovered. It was during the First World War there were factions which made a move to take over the world. This secret organization led by one who only goes by the name V to Interpol – Volturi to those of us who are vampires – helped bring down the vampires who were trying to take over human kind."

I asked, "And you say you work with scientists out of San Francisco and our government?"

"Well, not quite. Our government has a branch that is kept off the books. It's a fringe group called Paranormal Investigations – or PI for short. It works within and without the FBI and so many call it the F_P_I. What they've done is studied the movements and watched vampire growth and structure for years – anything paranormal." His light eyes sparkled as he said, "There is much out there. I'm a hacker and I broke in while doing research. I was arrested for a time, until they realized I could be used and sent me to the doctor's Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"My father and mother," Edward said, "father is a both a medical doctor and bio-geneticist, and mother is a nano-technologist. Jasper told me just now of their involvement, which I had not known before. I thought they were trying to cure cancer, not vampirism."

In that he looked a little upset. Bella Lucky Charms was eyeing him, looking concerned. I turned to see Alice watching me. She smiled when she saw me and flecked a little wave in my direction. She really thought we were friends, didn't she?

"For now," Jasper walked over to a white board at the wall and then pulled down a map. "I've sent the FBI to look over where you all were just at. I did not expect them to find these three. I sent them there to protect you." He pointed to me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You were facing one of the lieutenants alone. He is one of the breeders who have produced possibly more newborns than any other vampire. He has newborns all over the southern U.S."

"Do you mean James?"

"That's his name," Jasper's eyes flickered in agitation, as if he knew him. "He's with a woman I used to know, Victoria."

"Old vamp girlfriend?" I asked flippantly.

"You shouldn't be mean like that. She might have meant a lot to him and you stomp on his heart like that? It isn't right." Bella again thought it was her place to tell me what kind of person I should be.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you are expendable human number three. These two nuts," I pointed to Edward and Alice, "I understand wanting to be here. I don't get you."

"What?" Lucky Charms wasn't backing down. "You think cause you turn into a freaky wolf it gives you the right to be on piss mode twenty-four-seven? Well it doesn't. It just makes you a freak!"

I leapt over the table and grabbed her long brown hair. I was going to pull it all out.

"Wait," Alice grabbed at my left upper arm.

Edward was grabbing Bella from my grip, which only made me rip out a piece of her hair.

"Let go of me," I growled back at Alice, shoving her more forcefully than I should have.

She sat on the ground, looking terrified of me for the first time.

I lifted my hands, instantly backing away. What had I done?

"I'm…"

Alice sat there, her eyes large and moist. I'd never done that before. I'd never been so upset.

I grabbed at my head.

"Please, everyone," Jasper spoke up, standing close to us all. "Ms. Clearwater, the wolf suppressant I gave you has heightened your emotions. You're not yourself. Your body is struggling with what it naturally wants to do – change – and emotions. This isn't your fault. Please, you need to just try and stay still and heal."

"It doesn't excuse me," I said, cold and detached. I looked down at Alice and she finally eased up into a smile; the face I'd grown to know was indelibly hers. I held out my hand to her, lifting her to her feet. "I'm sorry," I told her a mere whisper. I turned to Bella, "I'm sorry," I said to her as well, and then left them as quickly as possible.

I walked back to the room I'd woken up in, entered, and then closed the door. I shouldn't be around people. I was a freak – just as Lucky Charms called me. She was right. I'd been a freak for a long time. Who changes into a wolf?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I finally slept, but I was woken by the vampire, Jasper.

"Ms. Clearwater."

Whenever he said my name it was so soft and polite it made me think he wasn't a vampire. But when I looked at him he most assuredly was. This time his eyes were a deep black. He'd had blood recently and now I could change and was about to when I saw Alice run in from the door and hug me.

Man, her timing was bad. If I would have changed then I could have hurt her badly.

"Leah, we need to go," she said instantly, "We have to help the FBI guys that were sent by Jasper to help you. I think they're being attacked by the ones who attacked you and there's a lot more now."

"Then," I thought over how hurt I'd been, "we need back up or something."

"That's where Jasper and I come in," Edward said and then started talking like a geek about H3 and 240-something-or-other, and lots of giga watts and streamlined shit.

I looked past him, as he explained some boring mechanical stuff, at the Lucky Charms girl standing at the door. Her arms were crossed, a sign that she was closed up. I remembered pulling out her hair. She didn't look any balder, so I guess it wasn't much. She still looked pretty pissed. I was surprised she was still here and didn't run home.

"So, we have to leave now," Edward finished up and I nodded, "sure."

"Were you listening to me?" he asked, and then his eyes grew smaller, "you didn't hear a word I said."

"I got it. You want me to go in Jasper's hopped up helicopter, with vampire-piercing bullets in the side cannons, to the FBI guys in trouble and then help you save them – got it." I started walking.

"Excuse me, miss," Jasper spoke and I turned to him. He was holding some clothes. "You might want these."

I looked down at the smock I was wearing. "Um… yeah."

Alice snickered, and this time the others followed suit. I had to admit, it was kind of funny and so I also laughed a little.

We were going to go kick that James and his friends' vampy asses once again, and I was ready… and very willing.

**A/N** Thanks for reading and we look forward to hearing from you in the reviews. : ) Let us know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Battles, Alice, Jasper, and Agent Jane. I love Agent Jane actually. **O.N. Labbit** and I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter! Thanks and enjoy.

**The Wolf Descends on a Vamp A****

I sat in the back of the streamlined, small black helicopter. I'd never ridden in a helicopter before and it looked like in the movies. There was the back seat, where I sat, watching the vampire in the front seat carefully as he sat beside Alice. We all wore headphones, and I listened to them talk.

"I think you have quite the wonderful gift, Alice. You say you are a Brandon?"

"Yes, from Mississippi."

"I knew a Brandon from Mississippi back in 1861. He was quiet and his mother was a seamstress. He handled the needle and thread quite well and patched up our clothing and shoes."

"Oh how fun. I offered to make an outfit for Leah but she pretty much doesn't need one."

"Oh yes, she's a wolf. I suppose she could wear a cape or something like that."

"Oh," Alice squealed, "maybe a little hat or bowtie collar, like those cute doggie outfits."

"Oh yes, I saw a Batman T-shirt on a Yorkie once."

"There was a sparkling disco outfit on a Chihuahua – that was cute. I think Leah would look cute with sparkles."

"Okay," I broke in, "what the hell?!"

I could hear them both laughing like crazy.

And then Jasper said, "You were right, Alice, that was a fun joke."

"Fuck both of you." I turned off my headphones, and then leaned back on the seat with my arms crossed, deciding to close my eyes. I wore a cotton dress and some flip flops - items that could easily be disposed of when I changed. I couldn't believe these two were trying to be funny.

Alice's hands were moving as she spoke to Jasper, and then it looked like she was holding the controls. If I didn't know any better I'd think Alice was flying the helicopter. That couldn't be possible – could it? No, I think Jasper was teaching her how to fly. There was no way she was going to learn in one lesson.

I watched Jasper and Alice and they were scooting closer and closer to one another in the front. They seemed to be getting along really well. That worried me. Alice needed to stay away from the vamp. And then his hand held over hers, landing and then staying on top of her hand.

I leapt in between, "HEY!"

Alice turned back to me, pointing to the headphones, and telling me to turn them on. Oh that's right. I turned back on the headphones.

Jasper turned to me. "Yes, was there something you wanted Leah?"

Alice turned to me smiling in that effervescently positive way. They both looked like nothing had been going on and so I finally just asked, "How much longer until we get to the vamps?"

"In just a moment," Jasper stated and then pointed to the desert below.

What I saw in the near distance was the landscape looking like there were random pockets of sparkling gems. It was like we were flying over a diamond mine. No wait that was vampire skin. I knew it sparkled – craziest thing.

There were more vamps than I fought. They'd grown in number. All around the brush and rocks, as the sun teased on the horizon, giving just enough light to brighten up the vamps' skin. It would be dark in the next half hour.

And then I saw the FBI agents. What the hell? They were tied X-shaped onto the desert floor like the vamps were having a cookout before eating them. I was pretty sure they preferred their human's raw.

Jasper turned to me. "When we pass you jump out and try to take the group to the north. I will jump out and look for the leader and the group to the south."

It suddenly dawned on me that it was just us three, "Wait – who's going to fly the helicopter? There must be at least ten vamps down there too. Have you really thought this through Jasper?"

I began to wonder if this was a trap. I'd come to a trap set up by this vampire.

"I'll fly," Alice gave a thumb up. "And you need to not worry about Jasper. He's one of the good vamps. There are good ones and bad ones."

"I think they're all bad."

"Then we'll have to work on your thinking."

Jasper was flying the helicopter as I stared at Alice. There was something about her that I just didn't understand since the moment I first saw her at my motel. I didn't doubt she could see things, but I had to question her judgment. She was giving this vampire too much of the benefit of doubt.

I looked to Alice. "You can't fly a helicopter!"

"Yes I can," she told me. "Once you both secure the ground below I'll land and we can get those two agents. They don't have much longer."

I was impressed, "you are full of surprises Al."

"Thanks." She giggled, and then took my hand, "Trust me."

"I'm still pissed about the joke – but for now, I'll trust you."

"You need to lighten up Leah," she winked at me, "it's going to get very hard from here and it would be best for you to lighten up."

I looked at her, trying to decipher what that meant. She probably '_saw'_ something again. My gut was telling me to take her and get as far as possible from this vampire and this place.

"Alice is truly full of surprises," Jasper smiled, looking to her and again I wanted to bite him. He was an old vamp for goodness sake, and he was eyeing a young 19-year-old kid. That was just sick.

"Leah," Alice turned to me, her headset on and holding to the joystick, "I'm quite capable and I'm nineteen. You have to stop thinking of me as a little girl. I know it's only because you care."

"Well yeah, and you look really small." I didn't know what to say. She had me on the spot. "Um… well… just watch out for the vamps. If you fly too low they can jump this high. You have to be careful."

"This baby has firepower," Alice laughed, sounding a little maniacal and too anxious to try out that firepower.

Man, I had totally underestimated little Alice.

"You have the controls, Alice?"

Whenever Jasper said her name it sounded like he was holding it and making love to it.

"Yes Jasper."

Oh my goodness, she was saying his name with the same lilt. I wanted to jump out of the helicopter, if for no other reason, to get away from these two.

"Time to go, Leah – as you say, let's kick some vampy ass!" Jasper pulled off his headset. I did the same. How'd he know my rallying cry? He totally flubbed it with his accent.

He leapt out of the helicopter and I did the same. I phased while jumping onto the vampire closest to me. I viciously tore at his neck, ripping the head off in one fluid motion. Take that. I whirled around to see Victoria beside the FBI agents on the ground. The woman was blonde and looked dead, but the man was still alive, watching me with wide eyes.

I howled and then went after Victoria as she hopped toward her boyfriend, James. He was hissing at me. The pansy could hiss all he wanted; I was going to destroy him and his one legged girlfriend. I lunged for them, my jaws snapping when suddenly I was blindsided by two vamps, one at my head and one at my hind legs.

I flipped hard, kicking the one by my legs and then spun on the other, my claws removing an arm from his shoulder and then finished him off with my teeth.

I was actually feeling pretty good, as I leapt toward another that was making his move toward the big FBI agent. I caught him in the air and tumbled down the side of the hill, through scrub brush and down to the river. I left him with no legs this time, dragging his torso in my teeth and back up the hill.

I saw James and Victoria in the distance. Those are the two I wanted.

Suddenly there was a flash of blonde hair and James was pummeled into the ground. Jasper was standing above him threateningly before Jasper hauled James to his feet and did some sort of karate kick to his chest flinging him backwards. Wow, Jasper could fight.

James jumped to his feet, staring Jasper down and then they flew at each other in a flurry of limbs. Jasper and James were punching and kicking, dust flying around them, I would have liked to study Jasper's fighting style more but Victoria grabbed my hind leg and swung me into the dirt – ouch.

That was the same maneuver she did last time, but this time she had only one leg. But then another female vamp came to help her and this one wasn't handicapped, so she was slightly faster. I quickly leapt up, and landed on the vamp, my claws digging into her upper half, warning her that she'd be in pieces in a second. There weren't a lot of moves in my arsenal as a wolf. It was pretty much leap, bite, and rip apart.

I focused, snarling and growling, at the female vampire on the ground.

"Please," she suddenly spoke, "please don't hurt me. I'll leave. You can just let me leave."

She looked around shiftily, frightened. She was inexperienced, sucks to be her. I didn't show mercy to vampires.

"I… don't want to do this any more. I used to be a teacher," She whispered. "Please…."

What the hell was wrong with me? I was feeling compassion for a freakin' vampire. She had strawberry blonde hair and large eyes, extremely beautiful. All these creatures were beautiful and so deadly.

I looked up, hearing the helicopter close by. Alice was flying too low, looking like she wanted to land and help out the FBI agents, who I'd forgotten about. Two vampires were leaping to the bottom runners of the chopper. I growled once more at the female vamp, leaving her, and then took off for the helicopter.

I'd never moved this fast and began to wonder if Jasper's healing juice didn't have a little extra kick of something. I was in the air within an instant, howling to warn Alice what was coming after her, and swiped at one vampire, my teeth at his lower limbs, pulling him down with me.

I rolled on the ground, flipping with vampire legs in my teeth and when I looked up I heard gunfire. Alice was shooting those vampire piercing weapons at the one vamp, and another that was going to take advantage of the FBI agents all alone. He was falling to the ground, his body in pieces, as was the other vampire.

Damn. When did Alice learn to shoot like that?

I then turned my attention back to Victoria, but James gave up fighting Jasper and scooped up Victoria before racing off into the distance. I moved to go after them but Jasper held me back. I flinched from his cold touch.

"Not yet wolf, we will catch them soon," Jasper assured me staring at their retreating forms. "Those agents need our help right now. We need to start a fire and get the parts taken care of."

I nodded in my wolf form, and hurried to pick up pieces of vampires. We'd killed around a dozen today between the three of us.

Jasper started the bonfire and once it was burning nice and hot he helped me gather the remaining body parts and we had our vamp cookout, as the sun lowered. It was still fairly bright on the desert floor, but the helicopter's head lamps brightened where Alice was landing, near the FBI agents.

Alice landed and I phased back and walked up to the door, grabbing the dress I left on the flooring in the back, and then threw it over me.

Alice yelled from inside the helicopter, "You did great!" She looked so elated, and then her eyes went wide and blank, like she was having some sort of vision.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

And then we heard vehicles driving up. It was a convoy of black vehicles coming up the road we were near. And up in the sky were two helicopters. All had bright lights and were dotting the area like some clandestine special forces that you see in movies by Spielberg and them coming to take over an alien spacecraft.

We were suddenly being swarmed by military-looking personnel. I was ready to shift back when Jasper told me. "This is the back up. They're here to take the agents for medical attention. They called me."

"Who called you?" I asked with a bite in my voice, suspicious.

"I'll let them tell you." Jasper walked up to Alice and the helicopter shut off. Alice climbed out of the helicopter and stood beside me.

"Leah, you have to trust Jasper."

"I wish you'd stop saying that because frankly, I'm really beginning to trust him less and less."

I didn't like all this secrecy. Another helicopter landed and a tall, thin man in a suit, definitely a federal agent, walked toward us. As he approached what looked like a medical team disembarked from behind him in the helicopter and headed toward the agents.

"I'd really like to know what's going on Jasper," I growled, "because I'm about to phase into a wolf and bite someone."

"I wouldn't if I were you, Leah. You will not stand a chance."

"I knew this was a set up. I should have known." I was shaking my head, "I can't believe I trusted you."

"I'm sorry – but I had nothing to do with this." Jasper had a very dour look on his face and he looked to Alice who actually looked like she was trying to comfort him.

"Ms. Leah Clearwater, shape-shifter," the man said as he walked up to me. He had sunglasses on and it was dark out. "You have been making appearances all over the southwest and caught some attention."

"Yeah?" I was ready to shift. "So?"

"You are to come with us." He then looked to Alice and Jasper, "We would like you both to join us as well. Our organization will be taking over now. I'm Agent Ben Cheney and I'm overseeing your transport to meet Agent Jane." He looked to me, "she wants to speak with you especially."

"Jane? I understand," Jasper cut in, sounding upset. "Are we being arrested?"

"Only being brought in to be briefed and questioned. PI sent me."

"Whoa – wait," I interrupted, "what are you talking about? Who's PI? And who the hell is Jane?"

"Ms. Clearwater, you will be briefed later. It stands for Paranormal Investigations. We already have Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen ready for transport with you three."

"You mean the Bella gal? And Edward?"

"I suppose - yes."

He turned and I looked in the direction he was looking. "Good, Agent's McCarty and Hale have been taken care of in the medical helicopter. They'll be transported ahead. It looks like they were still alive." He actually looked relieved.

The agent, looking more reposed and relieved, said, "Please follow me Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Brandon, and Ms. Clearwater, to the helicopter."

Jasper took Alice's hand. "We should go."

Alice looked to me her eyes looking large and winsome, and then she took my hand. "Come on Leah. We'll get to see Bella again."

"And that is good news, why?" I asked.

She only did that silly little giggle.

We were soon flown to a military base and once off the helicopter the three of us were escorted to a building beside a transport plane.

The agent, Ben Cheney, seemed pleasant enough. He was approached by a military man who gave him a note. He looked it over and then told me. "Ms. Clearwater, it seems you've not been cleared quite yet. Can you please have a seat and wait just a moment."

"Why?" I asked.

"It has to do with your brother, I think. Agent Jane will speak to you shortly. She can inform you of the reasoning."

He pointed to a room. "Please wait in here. I'll take these two to the plane."

Alice waved to me. "I'll be okay – Jasper will take care of me."

I waved back to her, hoping I could trust Jasper. Something wasn't right. If I left now, however, I could be leaving Alice, Bella and that Edward guy stuck. I had to stay around until I knew they were safe. I also needed to know why they mentioned my brother. Something was definitely very wrong.

I walked into the room and sat. Instantly two military men with automatic rifles came inside and stood by the door. They wore flak jackets and were dressed to like they were ready for battle.

I swallowed wondering what would happen. The door opened again and in stepped a short, blonde-haired woman. No – not a woman – a vampire.

I wanted to shift but felt I couldn't again. I could feel it inside. How did Jasper do this to me again?

"Don't fret, Ms. Clearwater," the woman told me. She had a British accent and was small like Alice, but with the most platinum head of hair. She also wore sunglasses.

"I'm Agent Jane of the Paranormal Investigations International branch. We've taken over for the most part. You, Ms. Clearwater, are a wolf who thinks you can randomly go about hunting vampires with no consequence."

"Am I being arrested then?"

"Oh no," she laughed, "Quite the contrary. You're being recruited."

"What if I don't want to be recruited?"

"Then I'm afraid your shape-shifting brother, Seth, and all the other wolves will be arrested for taking the law into their own hands in Washington."

"They haven't hurt anyone."

"Oh… does that really matter?" She pulled down her sunglasses so that I could see her large, dark eyes. She was deadly and serious.

"If you don't comply I will make sure that little Alice Brandon goes to prison for the rest of her life. She escaped from a mental institution three years ago. She'll be locked up until she really does become crazy – placed in a little square padded room."

"You bitch!" I leapt at the woman and the military men shot at me with electronic tasers, knocking me to the ground. They came at me from both sides.

"You have a nasty temper, wolf girl."

I lay on the ground, voltage still charging through me, staring up at the fastidious and evil little vampire.

"Enough," she waved her hand and they finally stopped. "Put her back on the chair."

They went down, lifting me to a chair, sitting me down. I couldn't move as my muscles had been hammered by the electrical shock. I was barely conscious.

"Now listen to me. I can't stand your smell. I can't stand that I have to work with a creature like you." She leaned in close to my face, as I sat slumped in the chair, wishing I could move. "You're going to do everything we ask of you or I assure you my threats are not empty. Now," she pulled a syringe with a big, boring needle in it, out from her jacket. She looked it over, tapping the air bubbles out. "This is a little chip – wonderful nanotechnology – that I will inject into you. Its how we keep tabs on you."

"Don't," I forced out from me.

"You have no say in the matter - because frankly, if you don't do what we want and start working for us, rather than for yourself and your little pathetic vigilante crusade, you will be arrested. You will never shape shift again. And you will most assuredly disappear with Alice and your brother. Do you understand that?"

I was breathing hard, watching her and then I slowly lowered my head, nodding slowly. "Yeah," came out quickly.

"Good."

She went around to the back of my neck and stabbed me with the needle. It stung at first, but then she pulled it out.

"There," she chimed, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Fuuu-ck you," I squeezed out.

"Could you men help Leah Clearwater to her friends? She looks like she might have a little trouble walking."

The two men lifted me under my armpits and my legs worked slightly as they lifted me. Agent Jane looked into my eyes. "You understand our deal? You don't need to tell anyone about our little discussion, do you?"

I shook my head, as much as that was possible.

"I'll let you know when we're going to need you. You be sure and come when I call," she patted my shoulder, "that's a good little dog."

My teeth were clenched. I was making very canine sounds, as I wanted to change and bite her so badly. The two men hauled me to the airplane, my feet dragging along the tarmac, as I was walked up and into the plane.

They placed me in a seat, placing a seat belt over me, and all eyes were on me. Bella asked first, "What happened to you?"

Edward answered for me. "She can't talk yet. It seems there was a problem and she was tasered."

"Tasered?" Alice shrieked, and then she undid her seatbelt and ran up to grab me, and look at my face. She was much too worried over me, and I knew I didn't want this innocent and kind little person to be stuck in a rubber room for the rest of her life. I couldn't allow them to do that to her.

_You reading my mind?_ I asked Edward, turning my head to him, because he was watching me intently and I realized he knew I was tasered.

He gave me a quick nod.

_Then read this_, I told him in my head, _be quiet and don't tell them anything else and let me sleep this off_. _And stop reading my thoughts._

Bella was suddenly next to Alice and she was checking my pulse. I finally was able to move my mouth, thank goodness for healing and I told them. "I'm okay. I… smelled that vampire gal and started to phase and they were just worried I was going to hurt their boss. That's all - they just tasered me – no big deal. I'm already recovering with my healing."

"Oh wow," Bella was feeling my forehead. I slapped her hand away, but gently.

"Please Bella," I looked up and into her big brown eyes. I didn't even want them to take her and put her in prison, despite her being a bit of a pest. "I'm okay. I'm just going to rest a little bit. I've had a long day."

She smiled at me, and then nodded, "sure" and sat back down.

It was dark outside and I was tired. I wasn't lying. I felt like calling my little brother, lowering my head and closing my eyes, wanting to sleep. I had this nano-chip in the back of my neck and they would always be able to find me. I belonged to some secret government agency, like I was their pet wolf.

**A/N** Woo, another chapter of LKA. We promise this is going to start getting good. If you're wondering what Agent Jane and PII are really up to, please read the Rose POV, "_FPI: Superhero Saga; Stage Three_," and to find out how Bella and Edward came to be transported, that's in the Bella POV, "_Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga; Stage Two_." You'll get much more info on what's going on with this secret government agency in the next chapter of Rose's POV. ;) I really love Agent Jane, more of her in chapter 2 of Rose's POV!

Thanks for reading and any reviews. Remember, REVIEWS save lives! : )


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **I suggest to truly understand the story at this point you should really read the three other stories of the Superhero Saga in tandem with this story. It's becoming necessary. Information in the below chapter of LKA will be understood and enhanced by reading Bella's POV, "_Sidekick Registry_…" chapter 4, and Rose's POV, "_FPI_…" chapter 2.

I hope you don't mind the suggestion. : ) O.N. LAbbit and I thank you for reading!

**Where's My Brother?**  
(Leah's POV)

It took awhile to finally recover from the taser hit. Overall, I was recovering from a lot of injuries and I hadn't slept well for days. I was really tired. I felt drained and overwhelmingly responsible for these three misfits that rescued me and seemed to look to me as some kind of hero and leader of them; especially Alice.

The plane landed and we were taken to some undisclosed location. The place was as basic as possible and looked like an old military base. Cement slabs constituted the flooring and basic white plastered walls were thrown up possibly circa 1970s or 60s. It also smelled of mildew and rot and I sensed we were far north because of the familiarity of pine, spruce and wetness in the air.

The guards showed us our quarters briefly and then left.

We all took showers. I was worried over Bella seeing those markings on Alice's back and tried to maneuver in the shower between Alice and Bella. I think Alice might have appreciated that because she smiled at me so that her dimples creased in deeply. It still made my heart ache when I saw the markings indelibly showing she'd been mistreated by James for years; at least she was free from him. I'm not sure how much better this place was for her, but she seemed to be happy, and she and Bella got along well so I was happy she had a good friend.

And then Agent Jane walked in the shower dressing area. She probably wanted to catch a peek at us. She instantly looked to me. "I need to speak with you, Ms. Clearwater."

"Good, I've wanted to speak to you too."

I stood up and left with her silently. I could see in my peripheral vision Alice and Bella watching us closely. I wanted to tell them not to worry, but I didn't want Agent Jane thinking they were my weakness. I wouldn't let her get to me.

Agent Jane didn't say anything straight away. We walked along a hallway toward double doors that looked like we were entering a hospital.

"Ms. Clearwater, your stench has only slightly improved with the shower."

"Really? Your's has gotten worse. It's almost vomit-worthy."

Agent Jane chose not to dignify my sniping with a response. She just smirked. We stopped at a large window and I could see into a lower level room. It was a medical facility and then I saw him. It was my baby brother, Seth. He was on a medical chair, leaning back with IV's in his arm, his eyes closed. Doctors in lab coats were hovering over him.

"No," I breathed in disbelief. I pressed my hands against the glass and angrily I growled, "What's going on?! You said…"

"He came to us. He and your friend… Jacob is his name? Very handsome man," she purred, "It's too bad he's a smelly dog like you."

I went to hit her and she moved out of my way quickly. In an instant she was behind me and ramming my face against the glass holding me there.

"Ms. Clearwater, there are hundreds of military men here. Calm down and let me explain. Not to mention you can't do anything unless we sanction it and allow you. So take it easy and let me explain."

I relaxed and she let go of me. Stepping back from me she began to tell me her story, "Your brother and friend followed a lead they had from two federal agents who called your brother and left a message – those were the two agents you and Jasper saved earlier. Your brother and his friend immediately came to find you. What they found was our agents and then they met Dr. Carlisle Cullen and had a talk with him. They willingly volunteered to help us with our fight against the vampires. They are true heroes – not vigilantes like you."

I resisted the urge to lunge at her. I wanted to wipe that smug grin off her face. Instead I sneered. "So you fooled them into working with you. I want to talk to my brother. I want to talk to Jacob and find out if you're telling me the truth. How do I know you're not holding him here against his will?"

"Afterward you can see them. Ask him all the questions you want," Agent Jane replied coolly, all business as she gestured me to follow her again. I took one longing look back at my brother before following her.

"…After what?"

"After you sign some papers and we've got the last two members of the team assembled. I will call a briefing and explain the mission in detail to the team – including Jacob and your brother, Seth. They have signed on already."

"Why not now?" I demanded, not liking being kept from my brother and Jacob. Their involvement in this mess was all my fault.

"One - its incentive – which you need. The other is they're busy right now as you just saw. You've no idea how elaborate this plan is, Ms. Clearwater." Her dark eyes peered into mine intently. They were the eyes of a killer - deadly. "You thought fighting a few vampires here and there was going to make a difference? We have a full scale war on our hands. James, who almost killed you, is only a small part in this army. We – those of us who work within the correct legal confines – know exactly what's going on and aren't shooting blindly into barrels, like you. So, I think it's time you sit back and let us explain and then do your job like a good little doggy."

I got up close to her face, "You call me a dog one more time and I promise I will bite off a piece that you will definitely miss the first time I change."

Agent Jane just shook her head at me mockingly, not at all bothered by my threat. "You don't understand restraint and control – do you? You are so volatile. If I had my way we would have arrested you and thrown away the key. You're a powder keg and unreliable, Leah Clearwater. I can't believe those four with you think you're some kind of hero."

"You just better let me see my brother – and you better not hurt those four with me," I growled at her darkly, forgetting one of those four was a vampire.

Agent Jane ignored me, leading me into a room devoid of all furniture except a table on which was a pen and a piece of paper. It looked like a contract.

"Soon enough, Ms. Clearwater – be patient," Agent Jane commented lightly, then pointed at the contract haughtily. "Now if you will just sign here on the dotted line I can get you out of my sight and save my nose further distress."

I signed quickly, not even bothering to read the fine print. I had to be a part of this now that Seth and Jacob was involved whatever the conditions. Agent Jane smiled widely collecting the contract and pen scanning the document to make sure my signature was legible then she pressed a buzzer on her watch and the sounds of heavy footfalls could be heard. Moments later, four military men with guns appeared at the door. Agent Jane gestured to them airily exiting the room as she spoke.

"Now these men will escort you back to your barracks. Why don't you consider a change of attitude while you're there?"

I had armed escorts; it was clear she didn't trust me. Good, because the moment I was able I would make her pay. The guards led me back to the barracks and I went straight for the cot at the back and away from Alice and Bella. Then I lifted the cot and threw it across the room furiously. Poor cot took the brunt of my anger toward Jane.

I just wanted to talk to Seth and Jacob. I hated feeling so helpless.

When I looked over I could see my outburst had frightened the two girls. They really didn't deserve my anger. And then Bella walked up to me.

She spoke to me. I knew she was scared. How could I help her when I had no idea how to help myself?

[**Read "**_**Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga; Stage Two, Bella's POV**_**," in Chapter 4 for background on this part**.]

Alice, on the other hand, seemed to take everything in stride. I wasn't sure if that was naiveté or some vision she'd seen. I was hoping it was the latter; I could use some good news.

After I dismissed Lucky Charms, probably curter than I needed to be, I walked over to leave the room but the guard wouldn't let me. That pissed me off too, so I simply walked back to a cot and decided to take a nap.

So here I lay on a cot in a facility where I was a prisoner – though they would probably deny it – but I was. It was a simple, military issue cot with scratchy, dark green blankets, and too short for me, but I laid down, my back to Alice and Bella, and tried to sleep, fighting back tears because I felt so trapped and unable to help anyone.

I knew once Agent Jane was done with me and my family they'd probably lock us up and hide us away. I wouldn't let them do that to Seth. I'd change and kill them all if I had to.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They had to wake me to go to the mess hall. We ate together. I was starved, but I saw Alice eyeing my roll so I gave it to her. Plus, I saw her ask Bella for a roll. The vampire, Jasper, impressed me by making them give her his food, since he didn't need it anyway. At least he was kind to Alice. He might have been the only bloodsucker I could tolerate.

Bella and Edward continued to eye one another and act like they weren't. I had a feeling Edward was reading my mind, so I gave him some fun things to think about as punishment. I envisioned walking over to Bella and kissing her and then laying her on the cafeteria table. Edward suddenly tucked within himself, his hands under the table. It made me laugh. He only answered with a glare as I fed him more girl on girl porn. I made his glasses steam up. He was such a dork. _That'll teach you – stay out of my head Fredward_.

And then the military guys came in and took Bella away. At first she looked scared and I was willing to attack, but then she said they were taking her to her father. He was a General. That was why Bella Swan was here, because she had connections. _Great_….

**[Read "**_**Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga; Stage Two**_**," Bella's POV, Chapter 4 to find out what happens in the meeting.]**

After she left a big guy entered the room. He was wearing a different color jumper than us, dark green and had a F_P_I insignia on it. He had a goofy grin spread across his face. Who was the new oaf? Oh that's right – he was the one with the blonde woman that were being cooked out in the desert for those vamps.

Jasper stood up and walked over to greet him. "Hello Agent McCarty, I'm glad to see you are doing better."

"Thank you." They shook hands. "And thank you and your group for rescuing us." His eyes peered over Alice, and then Edward and Jasper, and then landed on me. "Oh hey – wolf girl."

I didn't answer. Instead I lifted my cup of coffee and sipped.

"I see you're the quiet type," he said, almost with a hint of flirting in his voice.

He then walked over to each one, shaking his hand with Edward first, and then Alice. He walked over to me, grinning like an idiot.

"Hi, Agent Emmett McCarty with the FBI, or I guess," he laughed, "F-_P_-I now. It's a pleasure meeting someone like you. I have a lot of questions…"

"Before you finish that sentence realize this – I'm not your friend. I will never be your friend. You work for them," I interrupted him bluntly, looking up to give him a scathing glare. Emmett didn't even seem affected by my hostility.

"Okay… Leah Clearwater." He grinned largely. His eyes were big and round and very expressive. "I did appreciate what you did for me and my partner, Rose. That creature was about to hurt her and you got it just in time. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Heroes rarely are given thanks."

I continued to look at my coffee cup and not him. Damn, he was a nice guy. He was making it impossible to hate him.

He walked back to sit with Edward and Jasper and they discussed that piece of paper they signed.

After eating, Agent McCarty was called to see his partner, Rose Hale. He looked relieved and left instantly. I recalled her looking worse off than the big guy due to her pale complexion. I hoped she was okay. And then Edward looked over to me and I told him rudely,_stop reading my fuckin mind, geek_.

**[Read**_**"FPI: Superhero Saga; Stage Three Rose's POV,"**_** Chapter 2 for the back story.]**

Of course he turned away quickly, but with a smirk on his face like he knew my secret – I could care about other people.

But then guards walked in and told us we were to be brought to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen and General Charles Swan. They would explain everything to us and we would see our friend, Bella when we got there.

Alice walked up to me and slipped her hand into mine. "Leah, can I walk with you?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah sure."

Walking with Alice's small hand in mine was comforting. It felt like I had a little sister. I sensed her watching me and glanced down to catch her sweet smile and large eyes. She said, "I'm sorry about your brother. But, I'm sure we'll find out about him and that he is okay."

"Thanks."

We were led down two flights of stairs and through heavy metal doors to a room that looked like a laboratory. Medical machinery were lined along the walls and there were the usual tables like a chemistry lab with tubes and microscopes and large sinks, refrigerators with glass doors with packs of blood inside. Where were we?

In walked two people in lab coats, wearing glasses and smiles across their genial faces - one was a middle-aged man with blonde hair and the other a smaller woman with chestnut brown, wavy hair. She wore stylish glasses and looked like a mom in a suburb whose kids played soccer. Her eyes had a sincerity and softness to them and she eyed me, making me feel uncomfortable. In fact, she approached me immediately.

"Hello, Leah Clearwater?" She held out her hand and I grudgingly took it. Her hands were so soft.

"I'm Dr. Esme Cullen and I want to say your brother is such a delight."

"So you have my brother." I released my grip from her instantly, my face darkening.

The other one stepped forward, as did the military personnel. I held up my hands in surrender. "Don't worry. I won't start trouble."

I looked toward the female doctor, because she seemed nice. "I just… want to see my little brother."

In her eyes I sensed something trustworthy. "Then you should see him, and your friend Jacob - both wonderful representatives of shape shifters and your tribe. I promise – we've done nothing to harm them. When… Agent Jane approves I can let you see them."

She was doing this on purpose. She knew how it was tearing at my heart and she wanted to give some comfort, it seemed.

Edward cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, Edward, my love." The woman left me immediately and hugged him. "I'm so sorry son."

"Yes, well I've been standing here awhile mother." He looked to the man who was also smiling. "Hello father." Edward then straightened his glasses.

"Hello son. Did you design the vehicle Jasper sent you the blueprints for? Did those chemical combinations work on the exterior?"

"Yes, all worked quite well. We used it on one of them."

"Oh my… how exciting."

And now they both looked eager and extremely geeky as Edward walked over to the man who was his dad. The father said, "Stay here and explain it all to me and your mother."

"I will." He turned to me, glaring again, "these ones aren't very understanding of the threats we are faced with. Jasper, on the other hand, has been wonderfully beneficial."

I decided to try and be patient as I felt Alice wrap her arms around my forearm and then look up into my eyes, smiling again.

"_Thanks_," was mouthed by me.

The large metal doors opened and this time a man in military attire, looking in charge entered, followed by Bella. So that was her dad.

The military guards saluted his entrance and he saluted back, followed with an "at ease," and then his eyes perused the room.

"Doctors?" He nodded once.

"Hello General Swan," the male doctor said, "is this your daughter?"

"Yes." The General grinned proudly. "She's grown up quite a bit. For a moment there, I thought she'd be like one of the mangy shape shifters and bite off my head."

"Dad!" Bella griped. "Leah's right there!" Her eyes brushed across mine, honestly worried at the offense. It embarrassed her that her dad could say something like that. I chose to ignore him.

"I know what she looks like," General Swan stated brusquely, "I've seen the dossier on her."

I stood, Alice's arm still around mine, tucking in close to me. His presence bothered her. He had dark eyes, similar to Bella's brown, but somehow looking more intense and not softened by kindness. He also had the tightly cropped crew cut and a small mustache on his face. He was all military.

"So," he started in speaking to me, "Ms. Clearwater – the wolf girl – the one who likes to take the law into her own hands."

"You ought to be well versed in that, dad," Bella shot out. Her snapped defiance surprised me.

He had really gotten on his daughter's bad side.

"I guess… touché," General Swan said with a lightweight chuckle.

Bella walked over to stand beside Alice and me. Her body language showed she was nervous, but I don't think she was nervous, as in inept or unsure – I think her dad was bothering her and she felt he had offended me and that made her feel guilty that her dad was doing this.

I asked, "So – when will I be allowed to see my brother and my friend, General Swan?"

"I'm sure later this evening," he said assuredly, and I knew he was telling me only what he wanted. It didn't matter. His attention then turned to Dr. Cullen, "Did you tell these kids everything?"

"Not yet. I was catching up with my son a bit."

"I see," General Swan cleared his throat. "Then I'll explain a trimmed down version of what I explained to my daughter. We need the shape shifters to be stronger to help fight the vampires who have gotten hold of a serum to make them stronger."

"How'd that happen?" I asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," Bella said lazily, eyeing her father.

"Oh I see," I remarked folding my arms across my chest, "they got it from our government."

"Someone stole it," Dr. Esme Cullen said. "It shouldn't have happened."

She was the only one from this group of secret agency lackeys that I believed. Obviously the theft bothered her greatly. It bothered me. The fact vampires could be stronger? That was a nightmare.

Wait, I had felt stronger during that battle too. I looked over to the vampire, Jasper, who was surprisingly quiet – not that he was more a ghostly apparition when I'd seen him in the past – but, he listened while deep in thought, his head down. It looked like he was sleeping, but I knew vamps didn't sleep.

He had done things to me when I was at his lair. I think he had access to whatever they were doing. Even he looked stronger when he was fighting James.

Oh fuck, Edward was reading my mind I realized as I caught him looking at me. He knew I knew and instantly told his parents. "I'll be staying here with you two while the others head back."

_What are you going to tell them?_ I asked Edward.

He ignored me - the little brat. I guessed he was giving me a little payback because of what I did earlier.

"We expected you and Jasper to stay and share what has been happening son," Dr. Carlisle Cullen told Edward. "Also, your findings with that leg… there are some things we should discuss." And then he looked right at me, "Ms. Clearwater – we'll need to take samples from you this evening."

"No," Bella was the one who spoke this time.

"It's cool," I interrupted breezily. "I figured you would eventually. You've got a female lab rat – the only one of her kind to experiment on – right?"

The two doctors shared a glance and then the woman told me "Yes. It makes you more interesting to study."

"Yep, why not get at the source of those shape shift genes," I mocked.

No one in the room looked at me, except for Bella and Alice.

"Why don't you all go wait back at the mess hall," General Swan stated and then directed his men. "Make sure they go back to the mess hall."

"Yessir," they saluted and then motioned for us to leave.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella got a deck of cards and played a game with Alice. I watched them. I wasn't in the mood for games. Within a half hour Jasper and Edward returned and said the female agent was better and would be coming in to meet them. I was only happy because I knew that our so-called team had to be gathered before I could see my brother.

Bella began talking about her dad, General Swan. She again voiced her opinion about how their rights were being violated. She didn't back down. I found her kind of funny. It was like she didn't know when to stop walking forward into a wall, like those wind-up toys with their feet still moving and stopped by something placed across their path.

I was finding Lucky Charms more enjoyable and then Alice was always a surprise and I realized I was caring about them. It made me feel nervous and I walked away to a corner to sit and think, and that's when Agent McCarty entered with the blonde beside him and introducing her.

She was beautiful, with honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, and didn't look like an FBI, or F_P_I, agent to me. She spoke in a very controlled and fearless manner. She came across like what I assumed FBI agents would be like. She was more the stoic than her partner, who seemed too friendly to be an agent. I also thought she seemed smart. She didn't take my crap and threw it back at me. However, she pissed me off and so I left quickly to find Agent Jane and just bug her.

And that's when Agent Rose Hale followed me.

[**"**_**FPI: Superhero Saga; Stage Three Rose's POV**_**," chapter 2 has this scene within.]**

**A/N** Thank you for reading once again. We love reviews and hope if you read you'll drop us a quick comment and let us know how it's going. Thank you. : )


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here is the next chapter! Enjoy! I know its taken a while for us to update! **

**  
Goodbye is the Hardest Word to Say**

We had just finished eating when Agent Jane turned up and demanded that we follow her. I wasn't feeling particularly happy to see her but I followed anyway with Alice close behind me.

She led us to a plain room with a projection screen and told us to sit down. I couldn't resist glaring at her as I took a seat. I was beginning to feel more and more like their pet dog. No one said anything for a moment and then Agent Hale looked over at Edward rolling her eyes.

"You can answer that one."

We peered down the row at Agent Hale and Edward curiously.

"Those would be for Leah's brother and ex…"

I cleared my throat loudly, glaring at Edward. _You finish that line and I will make it so you never have kids, _I thought at him furiously and Edward paled and shut his mouth looking to the ground.

The door opened to reveal my brother, Seth, and someone that I really didn't want to see right now - my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black.

I raced to Seth and hugged him so tightly, asking him why he came after me. He told me that the FBI had called him and he thought I was in trouble. Damn government, he had ruined everything. I turned my attention to Jacob. And then our arguing started, if felt like old times. I don't know what it was about Jacob, but even when we were dating he could get me riled up without even trying. I wanted to know what he was thinking by bringing my brother, and he blamed it on Seth then had the nerve to accuse me of leaving without saying goodbye. That was actually true, but the reason I didn't say goodbye was because he broke up with me, and I told him this not so nicely. Jacob blamed it on me this time and it was then that I noticed everyone was staring at us.

"Now is not the time," I snapped at him retreating to my chair and folding my arms under my chest huffily. This was a nightmare.

Jacob and Seth introduced themselves to the rest of the group then Agent Jane and General Swan reappeared.

(Read this scene in **FPI: Superhero Saga Stage Three Rose's POV. It has a lot more details and a lot more talking that explains exactly what's happening. The below is basically a briefing of what happened in Leah's head during the scenes.**)

Agent Jane informed us that we were splitting up and Seth was in the other team. I protested, hating that I was with Agent Jane and Jacob but also because if Seth was on the other team I wouldn't be able to protect him. Agent Jane shot down my request to change teams easily.

Our teams were given names; I was on Team Jacob with Agent Jane, Jacob, Emmett and little Alice. I worried about Alice coming with us, the four of us were all trained fighters, and Alice was just a girl with a gift. Edward, Bella, Rose, Jasper and Seth were on the other team labeled Team Edward. Team Edward was getting sent to Europe, searching for someone called Camros. Apparently he was the one who had authorized James to make the newborn vampires. As for Team Jacob, we were told we were heading to Wyoming. Our mission was to eradicate the vampire army. Five of us against an army of newborn vampires; we were so screwed. Well at least I would go down fighting.

Agent Jane and General Swan took us through a briefing, basically explaining that it was their fault that there were hundreds of newborns vampires running around. Of course I couldn't help adding my two cents every so often. I wasn't called a bitch for nothing. Once the meeting was over Agent Jane led us to a room where we were issued with our uniforms. I was given a couple of pairs of plain black pants and black shirts. Lucky since I had the bad habit of shredding my clothes every time I phased. The next room equipped us with guns. I only took a couple; in a fight I wouldn't really need them, I'd be going wolf. I looked over as Edward and Bella fumbled a gun between them, they were hopeless. It occurred to me that on the other team only Seth, Rose and Jasper were any type of fighter, and my brother was only fourteen. I looked over at Jasper. His face was serious as he took the weaponry he was issued. His eyes were following Alice around. I could have asked him to watch over my brother, but I didn't trust vampires, I barely trusted humans. I looked over at Edward and Bella again; those two could barely protect themselves much less watch over my brother. Rose was expertly loading bullets into her gun. She took everything into her stride and out of the whole Team Edward; she seemed to be most in control. I pulled her into a corner.

"You seem like the sanest one, look after my brother," I whispered to her seriously, not meaning to sound so rude but I couldn't help it.

"Because you asked so nicely," Rose replied sarcastically and I sighed rubbing my forehead. This conversation wasn't going the way I wanted. I decided to take another approach.

"Please, I don't know if you have siblings but he's my little brother. I can't let him get hurt," I said honestly, and Rose's face softened as I added, "You promise me you'll take care of him and I'll believe you."

"Certainly," Rose stared into my eyes seeing the quiet desperation in the depths, "I will watch out for him – I promise."

I gave her a brief nod then moved to stand by Seth. "You do everything she says Seth," I murmured to him and Seth grimaced at me.

"I don't need a babysitter," he retorted and I just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. There were only two things I cared about in this world, my mother and my little brother. Keeping Seth safe was my main priority.

Rose and Jane had something of an argument, and a very valid one at that. My brother, Bella and Edward had no army training whatsoever. Agent Jane basically shot her down like she did every complaint and after an intense staring contest that Jane won, because vampires didn't have to blink, Jane stormed out of the room with an order that Team Edward would be leaving in an hour. The group fell silent in her wake.

Alice was the first to break the silence, asking Jasper if she could have a word with him. I immediately opened my mouth to protest but Alice held out her palm to me.

"Leah, I'll be fine, Jasper won't hurt me. I have to be sure and tell him this before he leaves."

"He better not," I growled not happy with this development. Jasper and Alice left the room their eyes not leaving each other.

I felt someone incredibly warm touch my arm lightly.

"Leah, we need to talk," he said to me softly and I shivered with anger.

"Touch me again and I will break your arm," I hissed furiously wrenching my arm away from him like his touch was fire. Jacob's face flushed red and I glared at him, "You brought my little brother into this – how can I forgive you for that?"

"You know, your bitchy attitude can run off a lot of people, but not me, I know exactly how you work Leah Clearwater. I want to talk to you and if you persist in acting like a child I'm going to treat you like one," Jacob grabbed me and the next thing I knew I was hanging over his shoulder. How dare he? I growled furiously and started hammering his back with my hands but I was at the wrong angle to actually hurt him.

"Jake," I heard Seth call out worriedly and Jacob turned around to face him.

"Don't worry Seth, I won't hurt her," Jacob said cockily and I bristled with rage.

"You won't hurt me? You should worry about me hurting you, you macho good for nothing prick. If you don't put me down right now I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down," I began my rant and Jacob just laughed at me and slapped my butt.

He walked me into the room we had vacated previously where all the clothes were and finally set me down. As soon as I was free from him I reeled my fist back and punched him. Jacob's head snapped backwards from the force of my punch. I caught Bella's scent and saw her peering into the room. I lashed out and kicked the door shut, before turning on Jacob to find him rubbing his jaw ruefully.

"I'd forgotten that you had a great right hook," he mused thoughtfully.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him close to me, my face in his. "I trusted you to keep him safe Jacob and then you brought him into this mess," I growled angrily and Jacob pulled away from me roughly.

"It's your fault we're even here," he spat back at me, and then he frowned in confusion, "why did you leave?"

A long time ago I had been a happy high school student dating the captain of the football team, Sam Uley. We were in love, we were going to get married, have two kids and a dog and live out our lives in La Push. All that changed when Sam became the first of us to phase into a wolf. My perfect little life fell apart. My second cousin Emily came to visit and Sam saw her; it was love at first sight, better known as imprinting. I was bitter to say the least. I didn't know Sam was a wolf when he broke up with me and hooked up with Emily. Then Sam had a whole band of knuckleheads following him around the Reservation, guys from school: Jared and Paul, then a couple of kids younger, Embry and Jacob. It was around that time when Emily and Sam got engaged. They came over to tell my family face to face, and then Emily asked me to be her maid of honor, and I exploded in a rage, turning into a wolf, causing my father to have a heart attack. He passed away that night. My little brother Seth saw the whole thing and seeing me phase because of the anguish Emily and Sam caused me made him phase as well. And that's how I became the first she-wolf in history.

Then there was Jacob, the only guy in the pack apart from Seth who didn't cringe in my presence. Whatever I threw at him, he just laughed off. Our parents were friends so he was always around, I couldn't escape his smiling face and it came to a point where I didn't want to escape him. One night when I was feeling particularly frisky I made a move on him, or he made a move on me, I'm not quite sure. All I knew was when I was with him I felt better, I didn't think about Sam. Jacob was like my drug, he could make me forget everything. So we started dating. I knew that I was using him in a way but I didn't care. What I was destroyed anything that was good inside me. At first it was physical and I wanted to keep it that way until Jacob told me that he loved me. I never returned his sentiment, I didn't do intimate. I knew I would ruin him. So I pushed him away, kept him at arms length, I just never dreamed that he would break up with me. Once that happened, I had to leave.

"I had to go, there was nothing for me in La Push," I said without emotion and Jacob grabbed my arm, making me face him.

"I was in La Push," Jacob reminded me and I grinned cruelly.

"You're not listening to me, there was nothing there for me," I spat at him and Jacob stared at me for a few moments before he gave a loud laugh.

"Someday I might actually believe you," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

A silence fell between us as I stared at the door that connected us to the other room.

"I'm scared for Seth," I whispered knowing Jacob would hear me, and Jacob sighed, coming over to me but I took a step away almost involuntarily.

"I'm sorry Leah, if I had known what was going on I wouldn't have let him go," Jacob apologized sincerely and I bit my lip turning to look up at him.

Jacob still smelt the same, like the woods, and summer. His face was so familiar, so warm, like home. Jacob moved his head his lips heading for mine when the door swung open.

"Hey," Seth called out coming into the room and Jacob and I turned to him pulling apart guiltily.

"Hey Seth."

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked eying Jacob and I curiously and Jacob and I looked at each other and then nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

I walked over to Seth and hugged him tightly. After a few moments I felt warm arms encircle both of us and one hand drift to my boob. I elbowed Jacob's ribs.

"Oww Clearwater, what the heck was that for?" Jacob asked, though the cheeky smile on his face told me he knew.

"You copped a feel," I accused and Jacob held up his hands in surrender waggling his eyebrows. Seth leant over and punched his arm and the three of us burst into laughter.

We spent the hour talking; I was getting caught up on what was happening in La Push.

When our hour was close to being up we exited the room to find everyone gathered in the ammunitions room staring anxiously at the door to a closet from which some interesting sounds were emitting. It sounded like…people having sex. I quickly glanced around and saw Alice and Jasper standing by the door and I relaxed slightly, at least it wasn't them. We all stood there in silence until the sounds faded and then Jacob grinned wickedly leaning over to open the door.

"Whoa," Seth breathed as he stared at the half dressed couple inside the closet and I covered his eyes with my hands.

Edward was gawking at them; boy probably never had sex in all his life. Edward twisted his head to glance at me but I ignored him, a smirk on my lips that turned into a laugh. Jacob laughed as well. Emmett had this satisfied grin on his face and Rose just gave a satisfied smirk. Jasper was the one who moved forward and shut the door.

After a few moments the fully clothed Emmett and Rose emerged from the closet looking a little sheepish.

"Way to go Em – my main man," Jacob cheered and I smacked him hard on the arm rolling my eyes.

Emmett pumped a fist in response to Jacob's cheer and Rose smacked him. I locked eyes with her and we both smiled, understanding each other.

Jane came in and told Team Edward it was time to go. Alice went to say goodbye to Bella while Jacob and I hugged onto Seth tightly.

"Be safe little brother," I whispered to him and Jacob punched his shoulder lightly the way boys do when they don't know what to say but want to show they care.

"Don't kill each other," Seth replied grinning then he ran after Jane and Edward.

Bella waved at me and I nodded my head at her and at the last minute decided to add, "Don't die, Lucky Charms. You might be missed."

I was fond of the klutz. Bella nodded at me then she too went to join Jane, Edward and Seth. Jasper gave a silent farewell to Alice and departed. Rose and Emmett were kissing goodbye and then she too was gone. All that was left was me, Jacob, Emmett and Alice. Guards appeared and led us back to the barracks. Now that there was only four of us they let us all stay in the same dorm. Jacob and Emmett rustled up some cards and started playing poker in a corner.

Alice crawled onto a bed and curled up into a ball. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her worriedly and Alice turned her tiny face up to me.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'll protect you," I promised her squeezing her shoulder and Alice closed her eyes.

"I know," she whispered, though her body started shaking.

I crawled into the bed beside her and curled my body around her so that she was lying inside my arms. I heard her breathing become slower and slower as she fell asleep. I didn't sleep; I just stared at the empty bed next to us, and watched Jacob collapse onto it.

His dark eyes caught mine and we stared at each other. I knew what he was thinking. We were screwed.

**AN: Well read and review, you know you want to :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
